RWBY King of the Monsters
by GojiGrimlockSaurus
Summary: A RWBY Parody of Godzilla King of the Monsters trailer. Remnant is on the verge of the apocalypse when ancient titans of its prehistoric past awaken into the midst of the ongoing war between Man, Faunus, and the Grimm. When the god-like superspecies vie for supremacy, Remnant's existence hangs on a precarious thread.


[Play Imagine Music – Clair de Lune]

* * *

The skies above Vale was darkened and ominous with thunder clouds enshrouding the air and the horizons. Ruby was standing on the rooftop of a building, looking something into the horizon with her binoculars.

" _Our world is changing…"_ a feminine, somber voice sounded.

Ruby set her binoculars down and turned around to see Vale's national flag, symbolized by verde green twin battle axes, and another smaller flag of POW-MIA underneath it, flying to the left.

"… _the extinction we feared…"_

They both went limp when they abruptly then flew to the right.

"… _has already begun…"_

Ruby's silvery eyes shrunk and her breathing hitched up out of fear when she knew something evil was in beyond those clouds.

" _And we, Man and Faunus, not the Grimm, are the cause."_

Thunder clamored, and lightning flashed as dark clouds billowed onto her location on all sides unnaturally.

Ruby backed away nervously with the clouds engulfing the buildings. The red brunette Huntress quickly ran for shelter with her hood flapping open furiously from the gust. She slammed the door shut afterwards.

* * *

 **ROOSTER TEETH**

 **WARNER BROS. PICTURES**

 **LEGENDARY**

* * *

" _But like all living organisms, Remnant unleashed a fever…"_

Peter Port was seen taking off his headphones with a grave expression on his face in some military-type headquarters.

"…to fight this infection." The black-haired, red-eyed woman, Raven Branwen, was revealed to be the narrator and speaking to everyone in the war room.

Qrow Branwen wore a shocked expression upon seeing his sister.

Taiyang and Yang Xiao Long's expressions were both angry and concerned when they walked over upon seeing the very woman that had abandoned them; her own family.

* * *

" _Its original…"_

Underwater submersible-type planes bearing the Atlesian Military logo flashed their headlights as they flew by an enormous research facility hidden by the deep water's shadows with only its lights giving away its presence.

Professor Oobleck wore a hazmat suit and was surprised by something he was inspecting up close.

"… _and rightful rulers, the Titans."_

A submersible aircraft flashed lights onto part of a wall that had strange murals within the depths of the ocean.

* * *

Winter Schnee was looking on cautiously with her subordinates behind her as they sat at the meeting table.

" _For thousands of years…"_

Taiyang and Yang were looking through the vast viewing window of an advanced Atlesian submarine into the ocean when something flashed bright blue from the darkness of the ocean.

Godzilla's bestial, yet majestic reptilian face was staring back at them.

"… _these creatures have remained in hiding around the world…"_

Godzilla's spines flashed a fluorescent blue rhythmically, lightening up the facility in an eerie light from a considerable distance.

The flash revealed Blake's awed expression of the creature.

Weiss, Glynda, Winter, and Ironwood nervously took in the sight of the leviathan.

* * *

A shadowed form of a gigantic, dragon-like monster with writhing long necks and whip-like tail encased in ice towered over everything in another hidden base built this time in the mountains of Atlas.

"… _and unless all of the Titans have been found…"_

Ruby was seen with Raven Branwen and Arthur Watts on her left, and Roman Torchwick, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald on her right. Only the red-hooded Huntress was visibly fearful of the frozen monster presented right before her eyes. The rest around her were tight-lipped with grim countenance.

* * *

"… _our world will perish…"_

Vale was seen decimated into fiery ruins.

"… _And everything… will burn."_

Burnt, charred bodies of both men and Grimm littered the very desolate streets.

* * *

" _They are the only guarantee that life…"_

Raven was seen holding onto Ruby's left hand as the girl was seen stretching out her arm towards a nearly spherical, smooth face that emerged from the fog. It dwarfed them both as it was the size of a small car.

"… _will carry on."_

Her hand was close to touching the relatively small, compound eye of the being.

* * *

Then Godzilla's twisted, maple-shaped dorsal spines rose up from the ocean currents in front of the humans and Faunus standing outside the submarine amidst a storm.

Everyone on the sub watched with baited breath as the rest of the ancient archosaur's upper body emerged from the surface and above into the rain. The storm only accentuated his majesty like a king given a cloak as humming could be heard from the reptile's massive girth.

Yang glared at the regal reptile with her eyes red as she steeled herself for a potential fight.

Godzilla then threw his head up towards the sky and fired his azure lance of atomic breath into the night sky above him.

* * *

A pair of gigantic, glassy wings with eye-catching patterns resembling 'eyes' unfurled behind a curtain of waterfall.

* * *

Raven was seen standing at a console and pressing on a white-rimmed button.

A massive explosion ripped open a dormant volcano apart.

The people in Mistral panicked and fled in terror with the city shaking from the seismic aftermath of the volcano erupting above the city.

A fiery, dark monster bearing a striking resemblance to a Pteranodon emerged from the volcano, roaring into the sky with its wings spread out, flinging lava and smoke across its sides.

Leonardo Lionheart could only watch in tearful horror through the window of his disheveled Headmaster Office in Haven Academy, witnessing the bird-like monster break loose from the volcano afar like a demon from hell.

A solider was seen going down onto his knees with his hands clenching in prayer.

* * *

"You are out of your Oum-damned mind, Raven!" Taiyang yelled angrily.

Raven could only look down from the Bullhead in regret and horror as she watches the flying beast effortlessly destroy Mistral.

" _I'm sorry, but this is the only way!"_

The pterosaur-like monster's enormous shadow flies over Mistral as its sonic winds tears apart the city and kills millions in its wake.

* * *

A terrified Yang Xiao Long was running alongside her equally scared remaining teammates, Team JNPR, and Penny Polendina through the hallways that were being destroyed by a trifecta of yellow lightning.

A white and silver Humvee busted through the gates with Yang following afterwards on her Bumblebee motorcycle out into the forest.

* * *

Chaos was everywhere as Atlesian soldiers were fighting both a renegade group of unknown soldiers and a horde of Grimm.

* * *

Ruby somberly examined the family portrait of herself, Yang, Raven, Taiyang and Summer Rose, and another portrait of Team STRQ, which composed of younger versions of Summer, Taiyang, Raven, and Qrow.

* * *

A lightning bolt struck into the ruins of Vale, killing a Grimm Beringel and injuring Winter and her platoon.

* * *

Ruby screamed, clutching her head in pain with streaks of silver flashes leaking profusely from her shut eyes while the lights of the room flickered about as the room shook. The portraits of her team, her family, and Team STRQ toppled over from the desk table.

* * *

The hidden base underneath Atlas' mountains exploded. The Schnee family mansion was next shown destroyed in flames.

* * *

Vacuo was flooded underwater with gunfire aimed at the Pterosaur-like monster soaring above the destruction of Shade Academy.

* * *

"You are a monster." Ruby said bitterly towards someone with her eyes reddened from crying and her heart broken.

"I'm sorry," Raven replied, melancholic and dejected, with half of her Nevermore mask broken.

Ruby anxiously turned around to see something evil and draconic glare at her through the window behind her.

* * *

Ruby and Yang hugging each other tearfully, followed by Blake and Weiss joining in for the group hug.

* * *

Ironwood stopping his soldiers from going further in an icy tunnel.

A fleet of Atlesian warships destroyed in midair by the flying Pteranodon monster's flames when it flew overhead of them.

A gigantic shadowy monster with three serpentine necks and dragon heads overshadowed everything with Ruby being a tiny, glowing speck of silver light in its enormous, ominous presence obscured by the smoke. The screen abruptly turned black after the monster unfurled its wings with lightning flashing behind it.

* * *

The screen focuses onto Arthur Watts.

"Long live the king." Arthur stated.

* * *

Rodan slammed his wings, propelling himself into the sky.

* * *

Oobleck walking up the wide stairs with lava splashing around his surroundings.

* * *

Team RWBY witnessing Atlesian Eagle jets flying overhead of them in the ruined city of Vale.

* * *

The green-haired, bespectacled professor coming across a shocking discovery in a fiery landscape.

* * *

Something enveloped in a bright light hovering above the research base, blinding Emerald and Mercury.

* * *

Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, Sun, Neptune, and Penny Polendina went wide-eyed with their jaws dropping to the ground as their eyes were greeted with a familiar face.

Godzilla stomping into Vale, roaring at the top of his lungs accompanied by a squadron of jets flying above him.

* * *

 _ **SKKREEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGKKKK!**_

* * *

 **RWBY: King of the Monsters**

 **May 2019**

 **Godzilla © Toho Studios, Warner Bros., & Legendary**

 **RWBY © Monty Oum (RIP) & Rooster Teeth**


End file.
